


A Flair For The Dramatics

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Lightheaded, Post-Nasal Drip, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter placed the offending water onto the table and flopped back onto the couch, groaning. He hadn’t felt this bad since the spider bite.Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little bit, but this still sucked.orPeter gets sick and Tony takes care of him.





	A Flair For The Dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know how when you're sick and have things to do but don't want to do them cause you're feeling crappy? Yeah that's me right now... So instead of sitting on my couch and doing nothing (like I did earlier) I took how I'm feeling and inputted it into everyone's favorite spiderson.
> 
> Also, I'm realizing that this drabble that's supposed to be short but I guess isn't too short is longer than my English essay and I'm not sure how I feel about that...

“Ugh.” Peter moaned, questioning his existence. What had he done to the universe, other than **help to save it** , that made him deserve _this_?

Tony sat down on the couch next to him, handing the teen a glass of water. Peter stared at it for a moment in slight disgust, before taking a small sip. Pain erupted in his throat, a grimace appearing on his face in response.

Peter placed the offending water onto the table and flopped back onto the couch, groaning. He hadn’t felt this bad since the spider bite.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little bit, but this still _sucked_.

The day before Peter’s throat had been bothering him a little bit at school but that was pretty typical. It was winter and winter in New York is anything but predictable. The temperature had gone from 50 degrees for a good part of the week all the way down to 11 degrees and that wasn’t even counting the windchill. Sudden changes in temperature like that always messed with him, but even more so since the spider bite due to his inability to thermoregulate effectively.

It only got bad when he went out patrolling. All the talking and moving around without any downtime only made it worse. Then this morning he work up and it was if fire erupted every time he swallowed. Well, maybe not fire but like a spark? May always says Peter has a flair for the dramatics when he’s sick.

And it wasn’t just the sore throat either. It was the persistence headache and weird lightheadedness that came alone with it. Because Peter’s body couldn’t just do a little sick, no it had to have a nuclear war with itself, Peter being the one caught in the middle.

MJ had been the one to tell him that he probably was suffering from post-nasal drip as she glanced up boredly during lunch before going back to her book in typically MJ fashion. Ned had suggested just going home after school and sleeping, but it was Wednesday, and Wednesday was lab day with Mr. Stark and there was no way Peter was going to miss that.

But as all things did, by the time the end of school came Peter was regretting more of his life decisions, as he got into Happy’s car. If Happy noticed the teen coughing and sneezing he didn’t say anything, but once Tony noticed something was wrong, he did.

And that’s how they got here, lounging on the couch in the Avenger’s common room as Tony watched Peter with an amused look on his face.

Peter scowled at his mentor. This wasn’t funny, he was _suffering_.

“You’re giving me that mortally offended look that cats give you when you stop petting them.” Tony commented, smirking.

Peter glared and started to make a sassy remark, but his throat decided it had had enough and he started coughing. His eyes streamed water as he coughed, the irritation in his throat not ceasing.

“C’mon kid, let’s get you drugged up before that happens again.” Tony says. Peter’s head darts up to see Tony holding a medicine cup filled with purple liquid out to him.

“That probably won’t work on me.” Peter mentioned, eying the cup warily.

To Peter’s surprise Tony tipped his head back and started laughing. “Ok one, what has this medicine done to offend you?” Tony grout out once the laughing subsided. “And two, Bruce formulated this for metabolisms like yours so yes it will.”

Seeing no other option, Peter took the cup and eyed it before downing it like a shot. As soon as it hit his tongue Peter grimaced and handed the cup back to Tony.

“Why do you hate me?” Peter whined, the taste still stuck in his mouth.

“No whining in my tower. Unless it’s the alcoholic version, then it’s allowed.” Tony commented, getting up and setting the cup on the kitchen counter before settling back next to Peter on the couch.

“Do I get to pick what we watch?” Peter asked.

“Only if it’s not vine compilations.” Tony clarified, smiling.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine, Star Wars then.”

“Which one?” Tony inquired, looking at Peter curiously.

“I mean, you can’t watch one if you don’t watch them all…” Peter informed him, grinning. Tony laughed again (twice in one visit! Peter was on a roll!) and motioned for Friday to start the movie.

Peter let his head fall on his mentor’s shoulder. Being sick might suck and he might feel like he was dying, but at the same time, Peter wasn’t going to let any of that ruin this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Love me I'm begging you!
> 
> Check out my tumblr! groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
